five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Balloon Boy
Informacje= Balloon Boy ''' (pol. '''Balonowy Chłopiec) to nowy animatronik i antagonista w grze Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Wygląd Balloon Boy jest podobnym do człowieka animatronikiem z okrągłym ciałem, kremową skórą, dużymi niebieskimi oczami, pomarańczowym trójkątnym nosem, rudobrązowymi włosami i wyszczerzonym uśmiechem. Tak jak inne nowe animatroniki, posiada rumieńce na policzkach, mające różowoczerwony kolor. Nosi czerwono-niebieską koszulkę w paski, na której znajdują się dwa czarne guziki (gdy jest w naszym biurze posiada białe guziki) oraz czapkę-śmigiełko z takim samym wzorem i kolorami, co koszulka. Nosi niebieskie spodnie i brązowe buty. Posiada krótkie, cienkie ręce z okrągłymi dłońmi bez palców. W prawej dłoni trzyma duży balon z żółtymi i czerwonymi paskami, a w lewej tabliczkę z napisem "Balloons!" (pol. "Balony!"). Zachowanie BB podczas Nocy 1 jest nieaktywny, co oznacza, że zaczyna się poruszać dopiero podczas Nocy 2. Znajduje się on w Pokoju Gier i może dostać do Biura poprzez Lewy Szyb Wentylacyjny.Kiedy się przemieszcza, gracz może usłyszeć, jak mówi lekko zniekształconym, lecz ludzkim głosem "Hi!", "Hello!" lub tylko chichocze. BB nie pokazuje się na żadnych kamerach oprócz Pokoju Gier i Lewego Szybu Wentylacyjnego, pozostawiając swoją drogę do Biura ukrytą. BB nie wejdzie do Biura, kiedy jest w wentylacji, a gracz ma założoną Maskę Freddy'ego. Jednak gdy gracz go zignoruje i sprawdzi kamerę, BB wejdzie do naszego biura i zacznie się głośno śmiać, albo gdy animatronik będzie przed nami stał i uda nam się przeżyć, wkładając maskę, ekran poza maską się zrobi czarny i BB wejdzie do Biura, jeśli był w wentylacji. Wyłączy całkowicie latarkę oraz światła wentylacji, co skutkuje zaatakowaniem przez Old Foxy'ego. Balloon Boy nie opuści Biura, dopóki noc się nie skończy. Tryby Custom Night, podczas których Balloon Boy jest aktywny: * New & Shiny * Night of Misfits * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Ciekawostki * Pomimo, że Balloon Boy jest uciążliwy, ze względu na odgłosy jakie wydaje, nie jest on agresywny. Nie atakuje on gracza bezpośrednio, więc jest on jedynym animatronikiem, który w drugiej części gry nie posiada jumpscare'a. * BB i Marionetka to jedyne animatroniki, które nie posiadają swoich odpowiedników w FNaF 1, co czyni ich kompletnie oryginalnymi, nowymi postaciami w FNaF 2. ** Ta dwójka jest również jedyną parą animatroników we FNaF 2, które nie przypominają wyglądem zwierząt. Po Balloon Boy'u widać, że jest chłopcem. * Balloon Boy to jedyny animatronik, który mówi pełne słowa, nie zniekształconym, lecz ludzkim głosem. * Co ciekawe, Balloon Boy teleportuje się od razu do Lewego Szybu Wentylacyjnego, bo na żadnej innej kamerze się nie pokazuje. * Kiedy znajduje się w Lewym Szybie Wentylacyjny, jego balonik i znak znikają. W Biurze w jakiś sposób je odzyskuje. Prawdopodobnie w szybie trzyma je za sobą. * Nigdy nie pokazano części endoszkieletu Balloon Boya, co może wskazywać na to, że w ogóle go nie posiada. * BB ze wszystkich animatroników może najdłużej zostać w Biurze. * Możliwe, że jego śmiech i wypowiadane słowa przyciągają nowsze animatroniki do Biura, ponieważ Phone Guy wspomina, że reagują na hałasy i ruchy w miejscu, gdzie są ludzie. * Inna wersja Balloon Boy'a może pojawić się pod biurkiem w naszym biurze, nazywana jest ona Balloon Girl. * BB to jeden z 4 animatroników, które nie pojawiają się w korytarzu przed Biurem, zanim do niego wejdą. Pozostałe to Toy Bonnie, Marionetka oraz Old Chica. * Jego figurka za ukończenie trybu "Night of Misfits" w Custom Night ma okrągły, czerwony nosek stykający się z jego oczami, zamiast jego zwykłego, trójkątnego nosa. * Old Golden Freddy i BB mogą zostać zauważeni razem (w Biurze, ale bardzo rzadko. * Kiedy spojrzymy na kamerę w Lewym Szybie Wentylacyjnym lub na pokój gier ma czarne guziki, ale w Biurze są białe. Prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane słabym oświetleniem lub jest to zwykły błąd. * Balloon Boy to jedyny animatronik niewspomniany przez Phone Guy'a. * Jego śmiech czasem słychać mimo, że się nie porusza. * Czapeczkę BB można zdjąć z jego głowy. Jest to pokazane w jednym z teaserów do FNaF 3. * Jest teoria, że Balloon Boy jest tylko halucynacją (ale neguje tą teorię to, że jego maska znajduje się w pudełku z animatronikami w FNaF 3). * BB prawdopodobnie jest sprzedawcą balonów. * Gdy usłyszymy 5 razy Balloon Boy'a, wiemy że jest już w wentylacji i musimy założyć maskę. * BB prawdopodobnie został dodany tuż przed wyjściem gry. Świadczą o tym: ** W wentylacji znikają jego balony i tabliczka. * W Pokoju Przyjęć 4 istnieje podobny do Balloon Boy'a Paperplate. Możliwe,że jest to pierwsza wersja BB, ale nie jest to potwierdzone. * Gdy BB jest w biurze i spojrzymy na jego usta, możemy zauważyć coś podobnego do oczu. W oczach Marionetki podczas jumpscare'a również możemy zobaczyć coś takiego. * Gdy BB jest w Biurze i do Biura dostaje się stary animatronik albo Toy Freddy to BB znika, ale gdy założymy maskę na czas i przeżyjemy, to BB się pojawi. |-|Galeria= BB In Game Area.png|Balloon Boy w Pokoju Gier. Toy Freddy And BB In Game Area.png|BB i Toy Freddy w Pokoju Gier. Mangle And BB In Game Area.png|BB i Mangle w Pokoju Gier. BB In Left Air Vent.png|Balloon Boy w Lewym Szybie Wentylacyjnym. BB Looking Into The Office.png|BB wyglądający z Lewego Szybu Wentylacyjnego. BB In The Office.png|BB w Biurze. Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Animatroniki (FNaF 2)